Abstract The goal of this program is to prepare clinical psychologists, who are trained in university Departments of Psychology, for careers as clinical scientists in a variety of settings, including academic medical centers. Psychologists, who are well versed in psychological theory, experimental methodology, and quantitative skills, and committed to empirical approaches to clinical science, possess talents that are critical for conducting clinical research. In this era, such research focuses on diverse areas of psychopathology and requires multiple levels of analysis. Nevertheless, additional preparation is needed to enable psychologists to work effectively with individuals with major psychiatric disorders; to collaborate with members of interdisciplinary teams, many of whom have medical backgrounds; and to compete successfully for independent research funding. In this competing renewal application, we propose to continue and refine the existing program that has been a successful model of an integrated 3-year predoctoral and postdoctoral sequence for promising researchers trained in clinical psychology. We are requesting support only for the latter 2 years of the program, that is, 6 stipends for clinical research training at the postdoctoral level. By recruiting graduate students in clinical psychology with demonstrated scholarly accomplishments prior to predoctoral internship, we are in a unique position to identify and prepare talented psychologists for academic careers. The specific aims are to provide trainees with (1) intensive clinical experience (during internship) in the management of a broad range of patients seen in an academic medical center; (2) a predoctoral and postdoctoral curriculum that enhances conceptual and practical skills in clinical research, including instruction in the responsible conduct of research; and (3) an intensive research apprenticeship (at the postdoctoral level) with an established investigator and mentor. We have a sustained record of recruiting trainees from the best clinical psychology programs in the country and helping them to launch research careers. The program has made a strong showing on outcomes central to the mandate of institutional research training grants: placement of graduates in academic positions, successful pursuit by graduates of independent research support, and sustained academic productivity and recognition. Among the program graduates still active in the work force, 51 (91%) have primary academic positions, 4 (9%) have primary clinical positions (3 of these 4 maintain academic affiliations as adjunct faculty members), and 1 (2%) has a research scientist position in a for-profit setting. Among the 51 graduates in primary academic positions, 42 (79%) have obtained external research funding.